


I can't get no satisfaction

by SandraMorningstar



Series: M for... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild torture, dub-con, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tried to kill Jim Moriarty but the Consulting Criminal survived thanks to his new right-hand man, Sebastian Moran.</p>
<p>Now Moriarty is out for revenge and his loyal sniper will make sure he'll get it. In the end, however, Sebastian might find himself in over his head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't get no satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> A big THANK YOU! to EllaStorm for naming this Oneshot. Without her half of my stories would probably remain untitled.

Sebastian Moran had never been the vindictive type. Sure, he’d killed people but never for personal reasons. He was a gun for hire – and, yes, for him that included his time in the army – and in this line of work, emotional engagement and personal agenda had the nasty habit of getting one killed. So he didn’t bother. That didn’t mean he didn’t have his own opinion. He just knew better than to let it interfere with his job.

Moriarty, however, handled things differently. The brilliant criminal lived out his emotions. Anger, Joy, Rage, Satisfaction – you never knew which side of him you got, his mood changing like the weather. At first his bosses’ impulsiveness had surprised Moran. Emotions, no matter what kind, made you vulnerable in his experience. Not Moriarty though. Even when enraged he didn’t fall for the siren’s call of blind rage. His mind focused, calm and calculating beneath the storm on the surface.

 

That was until four weeks ago when one of his men had betrayed Moriarty and he’d called Moran for help. Since then something had changed but Sebastian couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He hadn’t much time for brooding anyway. His boss wanted whoever managed to turn one of his men against him dead and since he was still recovering it was on Sebastian to track the bastard down.

So far he hadn’t made much progress and the boss was growing impatient.

“Your incompetence is disgusting”, Moriarty snapped when he returned once more without anything to show for his efforts.

“It’s not my fault the whole of London wants you dead”, Sebastian quipped back.

“Well, wouldn’t that be flattering”, Moriarty said, a pleased smile on his face. “But I highly doubt it’s all of London; maybe ninety percent.”

“How very modest of you.” Sebastian smiled amused, shaking his head. He studied Moriarty out of the corner of his eye and was relieved to see that while disgruntled by the continuous lack of a culprit – a.k.a. his next torture victim – his boss wasn’t upset enough to contemplate killing him for it.

Still, Sebastian hoped to find a lead soon or he’d really have to start watching his back…

 

* * *

 

“I know nothing – I swear!”, the man pleaded breathlessly. Sebastian tightened the grip around the man’s neck. He knew he was lying and had no patience for his excuses. He pushed him hard against the wall of the dingy backalley, the clattering rain drowning out the man’s wailing and pleading.

“I’ll give you one last chance”, Sebastian said in a composed voice. He pulled his gun and pressed it to the man’s temple. “Who paid Neil to kill his boss? I know you know so if you don’t want to die a very long, painful, messy death I suggest you start talking. Now!”

“O-okay! Okay! I’ll talk j-just please don’t shoot me”, the man pleaded, sobbing.

“Talk!”, Moran commanded.

“I don’t know any names, alright? I’d be dead if I did. But there’s this guy who appeared last year, out of nowhere, and started gatherin’ followers. Said he’s runnin’ the city now and started going after the other big sharks, y’know. Moriarty was the last on his list.”

“Where can I find him?”

“No idea”, the man answered and upon seeing Sebastian’s gaze added quickly: “B-but his men usually hang around the Merry Maid Pub.”

“Is that all you know?”, Moran asked calmly. The man nodded. “Thank you for your cooperation”, Sebastian said and pulled the trigger. Leaving the body in one of the dumpsters, he headed out of the alley.

 

When he reached the pub – soaking wet and freezing – it was already past midnight. The usual after-work crowd had already left so Sebastian had no trouble picking out the guys he was looking for. They made up about two thirds of the customers and couldn’t be more obvious if they’d had ‘gangster’ tattooed on their forehead. They were muscular, grim looking and seemed more than capable of breaking someone’s neck.

Sebastian ordered a drink at the bar and occupied a table near the thugs, listening in on their conversation.

“Moriarty’s dead. So, what’s next?”, one of the guys asked, his voice slurred. “The boss promised us a lot but so far there was only a lot of dirty work in it for us.”

“Quit the whining! The city belongs to us now and we’ll squeeze the money right out of it”, another one answered. Judging by the authority in his voice, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

Sebastian finished his drink, stood up and sauntered over to the thugs. He casually sat down with them which earned him horrified and startled glances from everyone and mistrust and anger from the leader. The conversations stopped and for a moment everyone just stared at him.

“Cheers, mates!”, Sebastian said, a bright smile on his face. He lowered his voice and added. “I overheard you talking about what sounded like a lucrative job. Is it too late to join?”

“Depends”, the leader said.

“On what?”

“If I think you’re the right man for the job. You working at the moment?”, the leader asked, crossing his arms.

“No. My employer kind of dropped dead”, Sebastian lied.

“Who did you work for?”

“Moriarty”, he answered calmly, biting back a laugh at the reverent whispers that flared up around the table. Even though they thought Moriarty dead, he still managed to strike fear into their hearts.

“And now you want to work for the guy who killed him?” The leader eyed Moran questioningly. He didn't buy his story. It was widely known that Moriarty had been more than demanding when it came to loyalty. Given this fact, the idea that one of his men would join the enemy’s ranks rather than seeking revenge for the death of his boss seemed strange.

Sebastian decided to play oblivious. “Yes”, he said matter-of-factly. “Don’t see why not.”

“So you’re not out for revenge?”, one of the other guys interjected.

Sebastian laughed at that. “He was my boss, not my bloody boyfriend. My loyalty was to the money he paid me every month.”

“Well, if that’s true, we might find something to do for you”, the leader decided.

_Gotcha!_ , Sebastian thought with grim joy.

 

* * *

 

The rest was just a matter of patience. Granted, that wasn’t exactly Sebastian’s forte but he could do it if necessary.

After a while, infiltrating the ranks of the fool who thought he could kill Moriarty became almost fun. He had no problems killing and proved loyal, ruthless and reliable. Rising quickly through the ranks until he finally met the man behind the operation.

He had to say he was a little disappointed.

The man didn’t have a fragment of Moriarty’s genius and charisma. Nor his looks, if you paid attention to such things. He was average, plain and boring. And an idiot, judging by how easy it was to catch him alone and kidnap him.

 

About halfway on the way to the factory Sebastian had knocked the man out because the constant begging had strained his nerves.

Moriarty was pleased when he saw his adversary unconscious and helpless before him. His eyes burned with dark anticipation. While they waited for the man to come to his senses again, Jim circled him like a predator, a gleefully pleased smile on his face.

“Oh, this is going to be fun”, he said, then turned to face Sebastian. “You really did a good job. I have to say I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow.”

“Well, I like to exceed expectations”, Moran quipped.

“Don’t get coy with me, Sebastian”, Moriarty warned. “I don’t like it.”

Right at that moment the man they had tied to a chair regained his consciousness.

“Where am I?”, he asked panicked, then his eyes fell on Sebastian and he added: “What did you do to me?” Pretty basic as far as post-kidnapping questions went.

“Make an educated guess”, Moriarty said and stepped into the man’s view.

The man paled. “You are dead!”, he suddenly cried out in fear.

“No, I’m not”, Moriarty answered amused. “But _you_ might be in the near future.” He had his pocket knife in hand and pressed it against the man’s throat.

“Messing with Moriarty doesn’t seem so great of an idea now, does it?”, Sebastian sneered.

“My men will find me!”, the man threatened angrily. “They will kill both of you unless you let me go right now!”

Moriarty burst into laughter. The man on the chair grew even paler and pulled at the ropes that held him in place, cursing under his breath.

“Your men think you’re on the way to meet a client and won’t miss you for at least another hour”, Sebastian informed him calmly.

“So we have a lot of time to spend together”, Moriarty said excitedly. “And I intend to make every minute of it count.” He ripped open the man’s shirt and placed a long, rather shallow cut across his chest. The man screamed and writhed in pain, making Moriarty’s grin turn maniacal. The consulting criminal watched his victim intently, never taking his eyes off of him.

Another cut followed.

And then a third. This one deeper than the previous ones. The screams had died down to a constant, pitiful wail. And just as quickly, the cuts weren’t enough anymore. Moriarty griped the hilt of the knife tighter and stabbed the man’s left thigh a hand’s width above the knee. The scream was deafening and seemed to go on forever.

Until it suddenly stopped completely.

Moriarty frowned. He pulled out the knife and stabbed the man’s other thigh, garnering no reaction.

“Hey, wake up!”, he yelled into the man’s ear. “I won’t let you off the hook that easily!” He knocked the chair over. Still not even a whimper escaped the victim’s mouth.

Sebastian decided to intervene. He stepped closer and kneeled down next to the man, feeling his pulse. Zero.

“He’s dead, Jim”, he informed.

“Why?”, Moriarty demanded to know, pacing up and down in his disappointment. “I hardly touched him.”

“Could have been a heart attack”, Moran shrugged. “You gave him quite the scare.”

“Disappointing”, Moriarty judged, stepping away from the body. Sebastian tied the body loose and wrapped the corpse in a white plastic sheet, dragging it outside. One of the few remaining men loyal to the consulting criminal awaited him and loaded the body into his van to discard it somewhere where it would never be found.

 

When Moran returned inside Moriarty leaned against a pillar, cleaning and polishing his knife.

“Everything is taken care of”, Sebastian informed him. The boss nodded absently and gestured for him to come closer.

“Not everything”, Jim corrected when Moran stood in front of him. His black eyes were still burning, wild and unsatisfied.

Suddenly he grabbed Sebastian by the shirt and yanked him closer, pressing a kiss on his lips. Sebastian didn’t dare to pull away, letting Moriarty roam free until the kiss lost its needy edge and the consulting criminal took a step back again.

“I hope you don’t mind”, he teased. Both of them knowing it was a rhetorical question.

“It was okay”, Sebastian quipped, smiling cockily. He turned to leave but Moriarty grabbed his arm and he stopped.

“I’m still unsatisfied”, Moriarty reminded him. Gently he pulled him back until Sebastian stood with his back against the pillar. Then Jim proceeded to unbutton his shirt, his hands running appreciative over his muscled torso. He took his time, his eyes taking in every inch of Moran.

When Sebastian felt his trousers being unbuttoned and stripped from him together with his pants he was already rock hard. It was the way the criminal moved, Moran decided. That beautiful blend of needy, harsh kisses and soft touches.

He began returning the kisses and Moriarty hummed contentedly.

Everything afterwards was a blur. Soft touches on burning, sweaty skin. Breathless kisses and whispered names and curses. Hands holding him pressed against the cold concrete.

It was ecstatic.

 

They didn’t speak afterwards. Moriarty pleased, Sebastian too confused to say anything.


End file.
